Hidden
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: Hidden love, that's what Kyouya found when he had a discussion with a certain someone one night. How will it change, if it does at all, after what happens on their first night?
1. Revelation

The sound of him underneath me. Moaning my name. This was what I've longed for.

* * *

Who knew he liked me? But here I was, there he was. Lost and tangled in the forest vines made of emotion we each felt for the other.

* * *

"You'll never defeat me! Just give it a rest already!" He yelled.

"Never! I will never give up, Ryuga! The day I give up is the day I die, do you hear me?" He yelled back at the other.

Ryuga looked at the boy standing before him, his fierce blue eyes not giving way to his equally determined gaze. "Fine, Tategami. If you don't want to give up, I'll do it for you! L-Drago, now!" He yelled. His bey lashed out at Leone with one powerful and unforgiving hit, sending it flying like a green blur through the air, past its owner's head and into the wall behind him.

Ryuga watched as the furious teen boy turned his back to him to gather his chipped and cracked bey into the palm of his hand. And that's where it started.

* * *

"Kyouya, pleeeeeaaaase!" Gingka squealed.

"No, Gingka. I'm not going with you to that stupid party or whatever. It's just some kid's birthday."

Gingka stared at me with that familiar gaze he gave anyone when he was thinking something over. "It's Masamune's birthday and everyone's going," he pleaded.

"I don't care. It's not like Masamune's been my best pal for _any time at all_," I said, making Gingka flinch at the emphasis put on the last four words.

"Why won't you just come? You're always doing this!" He yelled.

"Doing what?" I spat.

"Pushing people away!"

"I'm not pushing anyone away. I have to train, okay!" I said. I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder, then swept myself from the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Why didn't Yoyo come?" Yuu asked me as we were walking to the party.

I sighed and shrugged. "He said he had to train."

"I dunno, Gingky. He always says that now and then he acts all weird after," he told me.

"I know, Yuu, but what can I do? Kyouya is stubborn and mean and there isn't anything we can do to change him."

Yuu sighed at my words and walked lazily with his hands behind his head and his lips stuck out in a pout.

"Come on, Yuu. You know I can't change him."

"I know, I just wish he'd quit being so mean all the time and come do something fun."

* * *

Again and again. Never quit. Again. Again... Again! I work constantly now. I don't care what _they _want. I'm going to defeat Ryuga, I will if it kills me!

_-flashback _

_"You really think you're going to defeat him at this rate?" _

_"What does it matter to you?! I will defeat him, I'll defeat both of them until I'm the greatest, the strongest!" _

_Doji just laughed. "Both?" He asked almost deliriously. "You can't defeat not a one as it is! You're WEAK!" He spat._

_"I'm not weak! I'll defeat everyone if I have to! I'll destroy anyone and anything that stands in my way, too!" _

_"Then why don't we test it? Last time I saw you, you were just being released from my organization, but that was three years ago. Surely, you've gotten stronger? You are on your way to defeating Nemesis, no? Mr. 'Legendary Blader'," he laughed. _

_"Of course I have! Who do you think I am?" I yelled in pure fury._

_"Oh, I know who you are, Kyouya. I know very well. I read every one of your movements, every thought, every action. I know everything about you." _

_'Doji...' I growled under my breath. _

_He held up his launcher and aimed at me, let his bey launch without warning. It was all a blur. I didn't even have time to reach for Leone, no, I couldn't even 'think' about reaching for it, before I blown into the nearest wall and rubble had piled on top of me. Then, he left. Laughing his delirious laugh, he left me there with a gaping gash on my neck and as I was sure, broken ribs. _

_-end_

"If it kills me." I echoed myself aloud.

"Training again?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I caught my bey and turned to see none other than the very one who I strived to defeat most: Ryuga.

"What do you want?" I asked as I sat down, wincing in pain and clutching to my stomach.

"You look beat up. What happened two days ago?" He asked as he sat next to me, tracing the semi-healed gash on my neck with the tips of his fingers.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled and looked away.

"I'm not here to fight, Kyouya," he said as his fingers took my chin into their grip and turning my head to face him in the dark of the night. The glow from the moon and stars were the only things illuminating him. The only things allowing me to look him straight in the eye.

I sighed. "Doji happened. Stupid son of a bitch attacked me without warning."

He growled. "Damn guy," with a mutter under his breath I couldn't quite make out.

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" I asked after a minute or two of silence.

He looked at me for a few more minutes. "Why shouldn't I care?"

"Because just three days ago you hated me."

"Who said I hated you? I may act like it, but that doesn't mean it's true. What was I supposed to do? Proclaim my love to you in front of Gingka and the others and hope that I wouldn't get ridiculed for the rest of my life?" He said without breaking the gaze.

"No, I never... Wait..." I said. He noticed the look of puzzlement in my eyes and the note of confusement in my voice. His strong, yet not harsh, but soft, gaze lulling me into a sound melody that was one with his own bodily movements, his heartbeat; Suddenly, I was at a loss for words until my senses came back together. "Proclaim your love?" I asked in a small voice.

He looked as though he was ashamed and embarrassed by what had just escaped his mouth. He looked away from me with a slightly sad look in his eyes and stared with this expression at his lap.

"You love me?"

He looked back up at me with the same sad puppy-dog eyes and took my hand into his. "Yes, I love you. I love you a whole lot more than you may have thought... Which considering that you thought I hate you that may not be a lot in your eyes, but it is in mine. I love you, Kyouya Tategami."

* * *

"R-Ryuga..." A small moan could be heard in the dark, if only anyone else was there but the two.

Ryuga kept himself held up on his palms and kept the pace, not wanting to stop or slow what he had going. _'The sound of him underneath me. Moaning my name. This was what I've longed for,' _he thought to himself as he looked down into the darkness and made out the outline of the one who he loved most, who had given in to his will as well.

_'Who knew he liked me? But here I am, there he is. Lost and tangled in the forest vines made of emotion we each felt for the other,' _Kyouya thought to himself. He felt the sensation in his stomach and softly called out, "Ry-uga-a... I..."

"I know," Ryuga said and lowered himself to where he and his lover were only separated by the warmth of their breath, and kissed him as they released their 'tensions.'

Once the ordeal was over, Ryuga pulled out and rolled onto his back on the left of Kyouya. He pulled the younger boy into his arms.

Kyouya buried himself into Ryuga's chest and was calmed by the light motions his chest made with each breath.

"Kyouya..."

"Hm?" He hummed lightly in response.

"You're mine. Don't ever let anyone else take advantage of you. I don't want to know that I've fallen for you, but to have someone else take you away from me," Ryuga said.

Kyouya looked up at him and smiled for the first time in what had seemed like forever and a day. "I'd never dream of it."

Their night clothes resumed their normal occupants, soon after as they both crawled back into bed. Kyouya in his semi-baggy and wrinkled capris and no shirt, Ryuga in his warm-ups and T-shirt.

Ryuga smiled at his new-found love and wrapped his arms around him and drew him tighter to himself.

They stayed like that for a while, in perfect harmony. Then, Kyouya woke from his little dozing session with wide eyes, gasping for air. "Ryuga, Ryuga let me go!" He said in a panic.

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" Ryuga asked with an equal amount of concern as he let go of him.

Kyouya didn't answer but instead turned to his right side where he faced away from Ryuga, his face at the edge of the bed, and curled into a ball and clutched his stomach. His body sweaty and moving with a jerk each time he arched his back against the pain or resumed his position curled up; his arms were crossed over his stomach and he was clawing at the skin, overwhelmed by the pain that was now showing in his face. Then, he puked.

Ryuga got up immediately and turned on the bed-side lamp and ran to the other side of the bed and noticed something that horrified him. He had puked up blood, blood, and more blood. Kyouya went still and lay with one wrist dangling over the bedside, the other limp at his side.


	2. Never Seen the Sun

"Kyouya... Kyouya!" Ryuga yelled as he tried to wake the unconscious boy whom was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Ryuga had called for help... When were they gonna get there? "Kyouya..." He said again, so softly he couldn't even hear himself. He was sat on his knees on the floor, but laid his head down near Kyouya's stomach, away from the blood.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital after God knows how long. "Why the hell..." I asked myself.

Just as I did, a doctor walked in with a clipboard and a serious look in his eyes. He looked up at me with those eyes doctors always gave you. "Ah, you're up. Nice to see... Now, I've got some questions to ask you, but if you don't answer 100% truthfully, you might as well not answer at all," he said as he sat on the chair next to my bed.

I nodded and rested my hand over my forehead, just now noticing all the crap protruding my body. An IV drip in my wrist as well as what seemed an oxygen tube in my nose. A heart monitor was beeping to my right and a cuff along my right arm to keep track of my blood pressure. "Now, what happened in the past week, any injuries you can remember?"

"Well... Yeah, but it wouldn't make sense without the whole story." I told him.

"So tell me." He said as he readied his notes.

"Well..." I started with this, which ended with the question that was looming overhead: 'Who did this?'

"Who was it, I need to know," the doctor persisted after my many attempts to deny the question.

"I- I can't remember..." I told him, which of course was a flat-out lie. But what else could I do? Snitch on Doji and have him sent away for a year, only to come back and kill me? No thank you.

The doctor sighed. "Very well then. So, as I'm sure you're wondering, I'll tell you what caused this little episode. When you were attacked, a few ribs broke. One of them punctured a vein just below it, as well as the membrane of your stomach. The vein was leaking like a sieve into your stomach, which eventually made you sick. Had you not been sick, however, you could have slowly bled to death internally. I don't say this often... You're lucky."

"I wouldn't exactly call this lucky..." I muttered under my breath.

"However, that's not the full story."

"What?" I asked confused.

"When you were brought in, you had an emergency surgery done to repair the busted vein and punctured membrane. I would suggest taking it easy on food after you get out, you know, not anything that will give you heartburn and nothing you'd eat with the stomach flu. Also, try not to do anything too strenuous."

I nodded.

"Very well then," he said, "I'll be off now. If you need me you know where I'll be. Call for me or a nurse, alright?"

I nodded again.

He got up and left the room without a backwards glance. I lifted up the baggy hospital shirt and looked at my stomach at the scar I hadn't noticed before. It was an incision that had been stitched recently, and a big one at that. It was almost what seemed about nine inches long along my left side, and curved to the right just as it got to my belly-button. I wondered why such a long incision was necessary...

I did as the doctor had told me and called for a nurse by pulling that little red chord dangling over my head. I poked and prodded at the stitches on my belly until the nurse came in. I looked up at her as she made her way over to the bed. "Umm... I need to ask a question."

"Ask away!" She said in a loud and girly voice, a smile plastered to her heavily makeup-ed face.

"Eh- right..." I said and lifted my shirt again. "Why is this thing so long?" She stared at my stomach for what seemed forever with a strange look I'd only seen on the face of a girl who looked like she'd seen her favorite singer. With my face heating up, I pulled my shirt back down and asked her again, snapping her out of her daze.

"The doctor couldn't find the exact position of the puncture," she said matter-of-factually. She turned and walked out the room leaving me alone to think to myself... Just what the hell that was about.

* * *

I was so relieved when I heard that I would be able to see him. Once the doctor told me, I ran up the stairs and to the room that he was in. I tried to calm myself, telling myself that me acting like a child wouldn't help him at all. I opened the door and peeked in. He was sleeping so peacefully... I walked in and closed the door as lightly as I could. I walked over to the side of his bed and sat on the chair nearby. I took his hand into mine and stoked the back of his lightly with my thumb. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. I felt bad for him as I looked at all the tubes and cords hooked up to his body. I lent over and kissed his cheek as the last few rays of pink-orange sunlight of the day fell behind the mountains in the distance. We stayed there like that for what seemed to be all of eternity.

Finally, he opened his eyes slightly and looked at me with the same hazy eyes a four-year-old would have after his nap. He smiled ever so faintly as he realized that it was me and sat up slowly, stretching and yawning. "So how do you feel?" I asked.

"Okay. Apparently, I was lucky."

"Lucky?" I asked. He explained all that happened. The story he told the doctor, the diagnosis he was given, he even showed me the scar he had along his stomach. All the while, I was lost for the words to say. What could I say? Here was the one I loved most sitting in front of me with a gash the size on my lower-arm on his stomach, but still he had the will to tell me he'd be fine, especially after what happened last night.

Then, I sighed and laid my head down. "Ryuga?" He asked.

"What..."

"What's wrong?" I shook my head slowly. It was a stupid thought anyway. "Ryuga... Tell me."

I sighed, but did not look up. "I... I thought I was the one who did that to you. I was worried sick all night last night, I couldn't sleep. I thought were going to die, and I thought you were because of me."

"Because of you...?"

"Yeah... I thought that maybe I hurt you during one of our battles... Or that I might have torn you up..." He was silent. I looked up to see the look of confusement plastered over his face. "I thought I tore you up too bad last night." I said with the worst feeling of hurt and embarrassment.

"You could never do that."

I shook my head again.

"Listen to me." He said and forced me to look at him again. "You could never do that, I know it. No matter what you think. You know how to control yourself... So you never could do that, whether you thought so or not. And even if you did, I wouldn't hold it against you. How could I?" I stared at him in amazement.

"Kyouya..." I said in an almost whisper.

He took my face into the palms of his hands and drew me closer and closer to himself until our lips were just a centimeter away. Then, he closed his eyes and kissed me. I was surprised at this at first, but let myself relax and fall into his embrace, rather than him falling into mine. We split up and looked at each other.

"Even if you did..." he repeated, "I could never hold it against you." I must have looked at him as though I'd never seen the sun, because his face turned a light shade of pink to match the setting sun outside. He turned away and looked out the window. We sat in silence for a while, until the over-com over our heads spoke: "All visitors, please check out for the evening. Thank you."

I looked at Kyouya, he looked back at me. "Well... Good night, Kyouya." I said. I got up and hugged him, then left the room with no other words.


End file.
